


A Ruined Life or A Cursed Life

by ViolaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, fairytale!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: Crown Princess, Bellatrix of Alba enlists the help of werewolf Remus Lupin to take the throne. A combination of fear and love binds him to her but soon Remus realises that even love has it's limits. Fairytale AUWarnings for minor character death and mentions of potential suicide.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	A Ruined Life or A Cursed Life

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]: Fairytale AU, some OOC characterisation due to this: Remus in particular can shift at will.
> 
> [Warnings:] Minor Character Death, mentions of potential suicide.
> 
> Thanks for the beta: S L Blake, Georgie

The madness in her eyes was an inspiration. Remus felt drawn to her the moment he saw her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it; was it the confidence to lose herself in her lunacy, or her regal nature as the Crown Princess of Alba?

He hadn't recognised her at first; few had seen her as her father kept her locked up in the tower of their palace. Some said that she was of weak constitution, others said that she had inherited her mother's black magic and because of that, her father feared her.

Despite Remus spending his childhood in the palace, he had only seen her in the portraits that graced the grand hall. But the look in her eyes was something the portraits did not portray, the wild beauty that captured his soul.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, your Highness?" Remus asked, stepping out of his cabin when he saw her outside. He rarely had visitors out in the forest, let alone the future queen. He bowed deeply and then looked around.

Her black curls that framed her face and those dark eyes had captured Remus' soul. A light breeze blew through the forest clearing where Remus lived, isolated from the rest of the world. He had to; no-one could know his secret. It was for their own good and so that he could keep them all safe.

"I require your services, Sir Remus Lupin," she said. Bellatrix looked around the grove with a sense of disgust. "Your father served my father faithfully for many years and now it is time for you to serve me."

Remus saw in her eyes a crazed sense of determination. King Cygnus had indeed been his father's employer until that night.

"I beg your pardon, your Highness, but I must decline," he said, bowing once more. Remus couldn't leave this grove, not when his secret would put everyone at risk. Even if he was mysteriously drawn to this woman.

"I am afraid I must insist," she said, moving closer to him. She pressed her bosom to his chest and let a long finger lift his chin to inspect his neck. Remus blushed, for one thing, he had never had a woman so close to him before and two, lifting his chin revealed the scars. "I can see the rumours are true," she continued. "You are a werewolf."

He pulled back from her touch and looked into her wild eyes. "How…?" Fear crossed his face; how many knew about him?

"Oh, don't worry. Only my father suspected it. After all, who do you think ordered the attack that fateful night?" she said, her face full of glee.

Remus gasped and stumbled at the revelation. The King. He had done it; he had orchestrated his father's death and made him a werewolf. All because his father had dared to question the King's actions.

Before he could pull himself out of the shocking thoughts, a set of soft lips pressed against his own.

"You will join me in my quest. Do so and your secret is safe," Bellatrix said.

Remus looked from her thin lips to her dark eyes and felt a strange feeling, infatuation, yes, but also fear. He had no choice. What would she do if he refused again? The madness in her eyes captured him in a way that he couldn't fully explain. He was her prisoner, but the thing was, he was willing to be taken. Remus knew she would follow through on her threat and that power attracted him to her.

"I'll do it, what do you need of me, your Highness?" he said, kneeling before her.

"I need your help to take the throne and start my life as Alba's Queen," she said, offering her hand to him and waited expectantly for him to kiss her knuckles in allegiance. "Give me aid and you will serve at my side as my right-hand man and…" she trailed off, tracing her finger slowly almost teasingly down his cheek. "My companion at night."

Remus gulped and reached forward, kissing her knuckles. There was a lot at stake. If they failed, they would put him to death for treason. However, if they succeeded, he could have a better life, maybe even love. Despite his better judgement, Remus allowed himself to join the Princess on her quest.

* * *

Bellatrix's plan was simple, draw the King out to the ruins of Algamora and kill him there under the guise of a monster attack. The ruins were once a bustling town until a horde of hideous creatures had invaded, killing its inhabitants and destroying the town. Remus had been a young boy when it had happened and the King had taken a battalion of men to stop it, his father included. As Remus walked through the ruins, the crumbled buildings, covered in ivy, were but shells of their former selves and now housed many of the beasts that had laid the town bare.

The creatures left him alone; it was as if they recognised one of their own. As Remus gripped the sword at his waist, he contemplated whether it was a good idea to join with the enchanting Princess. If they failed, he would be tried and probably executed for treason.

The air was crisp and silent; he knew that soon the King would be approaching. They had sent a messenger to say that the Princess was being held captive and to come alone, or else. Remus had doubted the plan, but she had been insistent.

"Have you not wondered why my father kept me locked away?" she had asked when they had been discussing the plan. Then she had shown him her power, and it chilled him to the core. She was a witch, a powerful one at that. Witches were few and far between and almost always evil. This was why she had been locked away and why the King would be so desperate to get her back that he would come alone without an escort. This woman held his fate in her hands and all he could do was obey or fear for his life.

The sound of footsteps and the clink of armour alerted Remus to the presence of the King. He could hear a sword being drawn from its scabbard and he knew that the King was prepared for battle.

Remus took a deep breath and drew his own sword. His father had taught him before his untimely passing how to fight, but he would in no way be able to match his royal opponent in terms of swordsmanship. But he had something the King did not.

"Unhand the Princess and I will let you live!" the King called out.

Remus gulped and wondered whether he really wanted to do this. Was his secret really so bad that he would do anything, even regicide, to keep it that way?

As he stepped into the ruined plaza, he gripped his sword and drew closer to the regent.

"You!" King Cygnus gasped and pointed his sword at him. "I thought you were dead along with your traitor of a father. Where is she? Where is Bellatrix?"

"You'll never find her!" Remus said, taking a step forward. Anger flared up inside him at the mention of his father. He raised his sword and struck out against the man who easily parried his blow.

"Watch me, you heathen," Cygnus said and came with a blow of his own.

Remus used his werewolf speed to move out of the way. Cygnus looked shocked, and at that moment, Remus struck.

"You killed my father, and you… did this to me. You won't leave here alive!" Remus' blade struck his opponent's shoulder and sliced through the King's armour, thanks to a little enchantment Bellatrix had placed on it.

Cygnus staggered back and looked at him with newfound understanding. "That's how you survived! You turned!" Ignoring the wound on his shoulder, he gained a steely expression and moved to strike again.

"Yes, you made me into the monster I am, and you will pay." Remus couldn't hold it in anymore. He dropped his blade as his form shifted. Bones cracked, his teeth grew, and he let out a monstrous howl.

The King's eyes grew wide and flashed with fear. "You wouldn't… I can find a cure! Give you riches! Anything!" The King gripped his sword but took a trembling step backwards.

"Oh no, you don't, dear Father," Bellatrix said as she stepped out of the shadows. Her black hair flowed behind her and Remus could swear he saw sparks flying off the tips. She walked over to him and traced her hand along his back, before petting Remus' head gently.

"He only answers to me," she continued. "Dear Father, you have wronged us both. Isolated us for who we are and now, we have had enough."

Remus gave a growl of agreement and he saw the King pale. The combined power of his lycanthropy and her black magic were a force to be reckoned with.

"Bella… please," Cygnus pleaded. "I can change, give you more freedom."

Bellatrix shook her head and laughed. She took a step closer; her hands seemed to emit the same sparks as her hair. "I shouldn't have to beg you time and time again for my freedom," she said, a bolt of purple lightning appearing from her hand. It flew through the air and missed the King by mere millimetres.

"I am your daughter, your Heir. How do you expect me to rule after you when you kept me locked up like a prisoner?"

Remus advanced and growled, the more he heard about what the King had done to Bellatrix, the more he feared what madness lay under those black curls.

The King stood speechless; he seemed small now and not his towering self.

"You killed his father and made him what he is, you understand now, don't you? He won't ever answer to you. But I can give him vengeance and in return he will give me his loyalty and love which is more than you ever gave me." With a wave of her hand, the man was frozen in place.

"Kill him," she ordered, and Remus pounced.

* * *

Bellatrix had summoned a cart and once Remus was human again, she instructed him to place her father's body on it.

"Now listen carefully," she said. "You saved me from the beast that felled my father. You could not save him but managed to kill the beast. Do you understand?"

Remus nodded with a gulp. He knew what would happen if he said otherwise. Besides, he had been the one to deal the killing blow. Without her help, he would die anyway.

"Now, for one last matter," Bellatrix said. She placed a hand on his chest and Remus felt it burn with magic to such a degree that he winced. After she removed her hand, Remus inspected the area. A mark had been placed upon him, a black moon.

"If you ever reveal what really transpired here, the mark will activate, and you will become the monster we both know you are. Permanently." Bellatrix kissed the mark and then sat down next to her dead father. "Let's go," she said. "I want to be at the palace by nightfall."

They proceeded in silence. Remus pulled the cart and allowed his thoughts to flow as they walked the long journey to the palace. He had to obey her. There was no choice. For fear that she might reveal his secret and his involvement in her plot. The spell kept his silence, but not hers.

He glanced back at the ruins of Algamora and realised that he had left his freedom behind there and that his life, much like the town, was in ruins.

* * *

Remus adjusted his new set of robes that named him Lord Chancellor of Alba. It was a title given to him by Queen Bellatrix after her coronation. Everyone had believed their tale and thought of Remus as a hero. He, however, felt like a fraud. Only his Queen knew the truth about his deeds and what he truly was, which she could reveal at any time. Or worse, she would activate the brand on his chest and make him permanently turn into the monster he tried desperately not to be.

He stood in the throne room where Bellatrix was holding court. She sat on an ornate gold plated throne, embellished with creatures of the forest and above her head was the stuffed head of an actual dragon.

"Next petition, please come forward," he called out, and two men stepped forward. They looked like farmers. They both sported large beards and haggard clothing and from the looks they were giving each other; Remus would hazard a guess at why they had been brought before the Queen.

"Please present your names and petition for the court," Remus said, and the two men kneeled before the Queen.

"Clarence Frost, your Majesty. I come before you with a call for justice. My neighbour here, Boris Tompin, stole six of my sheep from my field during the night and the bugger refuses to admit it!" the man on the left raged.

The man's rival turned flame red beside him and exclaimed, "HE is the one who stole my cow and he won't admit it!" He waved his arms wildly in the air and was about to punch Clarence when Bellatrix cleared her throat.

"Well, these are grave crimes indeed," she said, looking from Clarence to Boris. "As far as I can see, you are both at fault. But who should pay for each other's crimes?"

She stood up from the throne and sauntered over to the two men, examining them as if they were her prey. Bellatrix used a long bony finger to lift each man's face so she could look into his eyes. Remus could tell that she was using magic to examine their very souls. She had done the same to him several times now.

"You… Clarence was it?" Bellatrix said, standing in front of the first man.

"Ye..yes your Majesty."

"You shall have both farms, leave this court and serve the kingdom," she said, offering her hand so that he may kiss it. He scurried to his feet and then, with a respectful bow, left the court in a hurry in case the Queen changed her mind.

Remus looked over at the remaining man and could see fear in his eyes. This was how Bellatrix ruled. With fear and manipulation. Just like how she controlled him. He could feel how the man felt; inside of his own composed stature, was such a man. Cowering, angry, frightened. With no way to escape.

"Take him away and prepare him for the noose," she said coldly, returning to her seat as her guards seized Tompin and took him away towards the dungeons.

Remus walked up to the throne and bowed. "Your Majesty," he said in a hushed tone. "Surely both men should have been punished at least after an investigation… we don't know if this was true or not."

"Remus, my love, who is Queen here?" Bellatrix asked with a hint of irritation.

"You are, your Majesty."

"Then how dare you question my decisions!" Bellatrix stood up, her hair pulsing with the same energy as the day they had murdered her father.

"Please… it's not right," he pleaded.

"Do I need to remind you of our deal?" She poked her finger on the mark under his robes and gave him a look of pure disgust.

"Guards! Take Master Lupin to his chambers and do not allow him to leave," she ordered. "I will deal with him later."

The same two guards who had arrested and taken Boris Tompin away returned to grab him by the arms, causing him to drop the papers he was holding and dragged him to his room. After one of the guards had opened the door, the other threw him inside roughly with a shared expression of superiority on both of their faces at what they had done. Remus knew that his relationship with the Queen had made him a lot of enemies, but he had done what he could to survive.

Walking over to the window, he pulled at the cast iron shutters and opened them, allowing a cool breeze to enter his sparse quarters.

'I can't go on like this,' Remus thought to himself. It was too much, the constant threats, Bellatrix's descent into madness, the way she ran the kingdom. He had loved her once but not anymore. Even love had its limits. This was a much more cursed life than the isolated one he had left behind in the forest. He opened his trunk and pulled out his father's dagger, a water canteen, and his travelling cloak. He probably needed more, but it would have to do.

Remus approached the window and lifted himself up slowly onto the stone sill. Once he had his legs over the edge, he took a deep breath. His room was a good four stories high above the ground and below him, Remus could just make out the moat that surrounded the castle. Hopefully, the water would break his fall and his lycanthropy would save him. Either way, he couldn't stay, he wouldn't let history repeat itself. He wouldn't die by the Monarch's hand like his father. He would rather spend a life on the run than one in fear. If he was to die today, so be it. At least he would be free.

**Author's Note:**

> International Wizarding School Competition:
> 
> [School]: Durmstrang
> 
> [Year] Exchange for year 3
> 
> [Prompts]:
> 
> Main: [First/last line] The madness in her/his/their eyes was an inspiration.
> 
> Additional: [Setting] A ruin, [Emotion] Fear
> 
> [Theme]: Write about a character's first foray, serious or playful, into adult life.
> 
> [Special Rule]: [Platonic or Romantic Pairing] Remus Lupin/Bellatrix Lestrange
> 
> Quidditch League - Book Club
> 
> [Prompt]: (Setting) Castle


End file.
